Leave!
by ThatHomestuckFan
Summary: Aradia goes to a haunted house to rid the ghosts, or talk to them so they can move on, but meets someone unexpected there instead... sorrycrappysummaryiscrappy.
1. Chapter 1

Aradia was getting ready to go to another house to rid the ghosts that haunted it…It was just another normal day for her, she loved doing it and she had a gift to talk to the spirits, so why not use it?

As she entered the house she felt a sudden chill, it spread all the way up her spine to her neck, this obviously wasn't rare in her work. She was a psychic medium, for God's sake! After she got over the chill, which didn't take long, she heard someone. They said, with a lisp in their voice,

"Get out, asshole". Well, what a nice welcoming. It's not the worse she's been called trying to rid the spirits, so she was fine with this lame excuse of a 'threat'.

Aradia continued through the house…It wasn't that bad. It didn't give off a particularly frightening vibe, it was more like invading someone's house who didn't want you there. Like if you were at a friend's house and their parents weren't a major fan of guests.

As she got to the living room part of the house, she saw someone sitting down, they had a boy figure with short-ish black hair. He was crouching over with his head in his hands. This didn't shock her much, it could just be someone who lived here who was going through some hard times.

Aradia sat beside the figure, trying not to make too much noise in case the sudden noise would scare them.

"Hello," Aradia says, with a calm gist to her voice. She waited a couple of seconds and the figure did not reply.

"I am here to help you." she says, still with a calm voice but sounding a bit more demanding, as she was demanding for an answer.

"Help? I don't need help, especially from _you_." He said, the words coming out like poison. He had a really bad lisp.

Aradia thought for a minute before replying. She needed to think of something that would persuade the boy to open up to her…Who he was and what he was doing here. She put her hand on his shoulder, it was slightly shaky.

"What do you want?" He said, stopping the shaking.

"I want to know why you're here." Aradia said, trying to get him to look up.

"My name is Sollux. Sollux Captor."


	2. Chapter 2- Just shocked

Aradia X Sollux Fanfiction: Leave! CH2

She gasped; it was made half of terror and half of shock. That name sounded really, really familiar…

"W-What?" She asked, not sure if she had heard right or not.

"You deaf, lady? I said my name's Sollux Captor. Did ya' hear that right? SOLLUX. CAPTOR." He's rather rude…Aradia was very curious about him now.

"N-No, I was just shocked, that's all."  
"How come?" His voice getting calmer…  
"I-It doesn't matter…" Aradia was practically trembling…  
"At least tell me your name!" His voice raised once again.

She started shaking…But then calmed down again and smiled once more.  
"My name's Aradia! Nice to meet you!" She put her hand out, ready for a handshake. She didn't get one.  
There was a long silence. After about 3 minutes, Sollux replied.

"A-Aradia…?" Sollux said, a kind of tremble in his voice. It was obvious that he recognized the name too.

They both stared at each other for a second or two, and then they both looked down to the floor.

"So…Why are you here?" Asked Aradia, trying to change her mind so she could think about the spirits.

"Why am I here? It's a long story…" He whispered the second half, in a husky voice.

Aradia sighed, knowing she won't get this out of him easily.

" —"  
"Call me Sollux."

The name…It made Aradia shaky…What was happening!? Why was this name so familiar to her?!

"W-Well! I came here to talk to you, and I've heard this house is haunted, so I've come to rid it of the spirits! I'm practically doing you a favour!"  
"Haunted? What?" Sollux said, bursting out in laughter, "Oh…Yeah…I forgot."  
"You forgot what?" Aradia said, the chill came back…But it wasn't the usual chill she got from her work… 

"I _am_ the spirit."


	3. Chapter 3- You'll do what?

This made Aradia gasp…Really loudly. She slumped into where she was sitting.

"You don't _seem_ like a spirit…" She said, bringing her long black hair to one side of her head. She usually did this when she was nervous.

"Oh? What are spirits normally like? Do they run around and shout threatening sentences? Well Aradia, I'm not like that." Sollux said, he had so much attitude in his voice. He then headed over to his computer…She hadn't noticed this before. There were so many wires.

Whilst he was stood up Aradia got to take a good look at him and his clothes. He had the Gemini symbol on his shirt...It was a mustard-y yellow colour. He had 3D glasses on…'_what was that abou_t? Aradia thought…_Oh well, if he's happy dressing like that then that's all that matters.' _He also had short, black hair that spiked out at the sides; it was so beautiful in Aradia's opinion. His posture wasn't that great…He slumped over slightly, almost as he was protecting himself.

She carefully watched him type…He didn't even look at the keyboard! He must be on it quite a lot.

"You just gonna' stay over there or are you gonna' ask me more questions about being a spooky ghost?" He said, chuckling under his breath.

"Oh right, okay, sorry," Aradia said, getting up to join him. She didn't notice another chair, so she sat beside him cross-legged. "You don't seem very ghostly…In fact, you seem to be someone I know…I just can't recall who…" 

"Yeah, you remind me of someone I used to know too. I can't remember who it was; I think it was an old moraili?

"I-I'm not sure…"

He chuckled, as he did so he ruffled Aradia's hair.

"Cool. You gonna' ask some questions or can I ask the questions?"  
"Erm…Sure? Go ahead."  
"What are you doing here? Are you trying to make me leave my apartment? Because that's not happening." Aradia didn't know what to do…He was treating her like a toddler! She had to earn a little bit of respect here.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." She said it so proudly and loud, but then realized it must've sounded so mean.

Sollux looked up, he had such a vile expression on his face.

"You'll do what?" He had a growl in his voice…Oh gosh…Aradia shouldn't of been so strict…


	4. Chapter 4- The special place

_**Sorry about the long wait guys, I've b33n so busy lately...Doing nothing, if I'm honest. I've just not had the aspiration to write more. I'm gonna start posting w33kly now!thatmayormaynotbealieh33h33**_

The angriness in his voice had taken Aradia back, not psychically, but emotionally. She knew he was a stressed person by the sound in his voice, but she actually felt _threatened_ for the first time that she had been here. Sollux saw what she was feeling, somehow. Probably by her reaction of her eyes widening and shuffling back a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound threatening." He said, how could he tell what she was feeling? She thought he could but she just shook it off...Woah...

"Heh', it's okay. I didn't feel threat-"  
"Yes you did."  
What?! How was he doing this...

"So...Why _do_ you want to get me out of my apartment?" He said, his voice had obviously calmed down as did he.

"Because I feel that spirits should go to a special place..._Their_ special place!"

He chuckled, then it turned into somewhat manically laughter...

This went on for over a minute, and then he stopped, just giggling...

"Special place, huh?." he was still giggling in between his words, "_this is the only place I belong._" He whispered the last sentence.

His whispers creeped Aradia out, she wasn't used to him doing that...What can she say, 'used to', she hasn't known him for long!

_Or has she..._

She has the strangest sensation that they've been together before, like, gotten to know each other...She felt like she knew him when she heard his name...

_Sollux..._

_Captor..._

_Sollux Captor..._

_SOLLUX CAPTOR!_

_The name! She remembered it and him! _

"SOLLUX!" She screamed, in an exciting way but it also had the _slightest_ bit of terror/hurt in.

"What? What?!" He said, shocked by her outburst.

"I remember you!," She said, she had the biggest smile on her face, but then it turned to a hurt expression..."I remember you..." She said, this time it was gloomy.

"Dammit..."


End file.
